Hasta que la Pierdes
by Miss Nutella
Summary: Lloras como un niño, pero no puedes evitarlo. Les han arrebatado un futuro juntos. Uno que sabías que tenían y que por mera cobardía no te habías atrevido a afrontar. Te das cuenta que pudiste haber sido valiente y aceptar la felicidad que ella te brindaba cuando aún vivía. Te das cuenta hasta que la pierdes, y entonces te inclinas y le das su primer y ultimo beso.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Hasta que lo Pierdes.**

* * *

 _Vacío._

No importa cuánto gritas, cuanto lloras, incluso cuanto suplicas. Nada de eso importa, porque todo sigue igual, porque lo único que cambia y para tu mala suerte crece es el vacío tan inmenso que azota tu interior. Ese dolor que parece insaciable y que carcome tus entrañas, así como el fuego reduce todo a cenizas. Así fuiste reducido tú. Así como fue reducida su vida. La de _ella._

La tomas entre tus brazos sin poder creer lo que tienes frente a ti. Te cuesta respirar y solo atinas a jadear para ver si eso apacigua tu dolor, el dolor del _sacrificio_. Ella se ha sacrificado por ti. La persona a la que más deseabas proteger te ha entregado su vida para que tú pudieras continuar con la tuya. Volvió a demostrarte que su amor por ti era más grande que cualquier cosa.

Pero Juvia no fue consciente de que no podías seguir sin ella, que no lo soportarías. Que habías perdido tanto, que terminar por perderla a ella, significaba caer en un abismo interminable, porque ella, con toda su perseverancia y calidez, terminó por convertirse en tu más preciada posesión. Porque sí, lo sabes, y todos lo saben. Ella es tuya, te pertenece y te pertenecerá para siempre.

Por ahí dicen que nadie sabe lo tiene hasta que lo pierde. La cuestión es que tú siempre habías sabido lo que tenías delante de ti. _Siempre._ Y por eso mismo la mantuviste alejada de ti. Para no lastimarla. Y al final…

La aprietas contra ti, porque te das cuenta, que al final termina pasando justo lo que no querías. Terminas perdiéndola de la peor manera. Con ella sacrificándose por ti. Y te culpas, internamente lo haces, aunque sabes que eso no le agradaría a ella, que ella sonreiría y te diría lo mucho que te ama y porque lo hizo.

Pero no puedes evitarlo. Les han arrebatado una vida juntos, un futuro juntos. Uno que sabías que tenían y que por mera cobardía no te habías atrevido a afrontar. Te das cuenta que pudiste haber sido valiente y aceptar la felicidad que ella te brindaba, el amor que ella te brindaba. No te das cuenta hasta que la pierdes, de lo cobarde que habías sido, y la repentina valentía que te llena.

──Juvia, por favor, prometo tomar más enserio tus sentimientos… solo… por favor, abre tus ojos… te lo ruego.

Pero nada pasa. No hay respuesta a tu súplica.

Su risa ha muerto junto con el brillo de su mirada.

Pegas su frente a la de ella y aprietas los ojos intentando contener el llanto digno de un niño de cinco años que se ha apoderado de ti.

── Juvia… ── Susurras su nombre en un último intento de encontrar respuesta, pero dentro de ti sabes que es imposible.

Te inclinas entre el mar de lágrimas y la besas. Lo haces porque ella se lo merece. Lo haces porque quieres hacerlo. Te lamentas por hacerlo hasta ahora, cuando ya la vez perdida, cuando ese beso está lleno de un anhelo desesperante por encender de nuevo su mirada con ese brillo característico de sus ojos cada vez que te miran solo a ti.

Despegas tus labios de los suyos y abres los ojos con pesar, sin saber cuánto tiempo has pasado postrado junto a ella. Un parte de ti detesta la idea de abandonarla en su lecho de muerte, pero de pronto, tú poder explota. Sale disparado como nunca antes lo habías sentido, porque es mucho más grande el deseo de vengarla y hacer pagar al bastardo que le había arrancado su futuro frente a sus propios ojos.

Porque nadie se mete con la mujer que amas y sale ileso de ello.

* * *

 _Sé que en realidad no sé ve si hubo beso o no, pero, yo voto por que si. Mi corazón lo sienteeee! Ok, no xD._

 _Amé el ese momento en que Gray demuestra su amor por Juvia._

 _Es decir, se sacrificó por ella. Le lloró como un niño desconsolado ¡Si eso no es amor... estamos jodidos todos! Honestamente, no pensé que Gray se fuera a sacrificar por ella. Quiero decir, ya lo había hecho una vez, durante la guerra con los dragones, pero aquella vez la salvó de un ataque. Sentí que esta vez fue mucho más consiente de que realmente quería hacerlo. Prefería morir antes que lastimarla y prefirió quitarse el mismo la vida antes que dañarla._

 _Además, el súper power que Gray desató después de toso eso. Amé todo, sobre todo porque Juvia sigue alive. Ahora solo hay que esperar el reencuentro, y que Gray-sama se de cuenta que Juvia no ha muerto._

 _En fin, este fic se terminará cuando eso ocurra! Porque, tiene que ocurrir en algún momento jiji._

 _Por el momento, no vemos!_

 _Miss Nutella._


End file.
